


Cloaks and Galas

by taffee23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Senator!reader - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Obi-Wan and you attend a gala and you get cold.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Kudos: 34





	Cloaks and Galas

You and Obi-Wan were attending a gala for a charity. Well, you were attending it, he was your Jedi escort. There was a threat on your life and everyone told you to not go to the gala but it was a tradition for you to go and you were not one to break a tradition. So, you got a Jedi escort. Luckily for you got the very handsome Obi-Wan Kenobi. You two had known each other for a while and were friends. You did have a small crush on him as well. You knew you could never do anything about it because Jedi were not allowed to have attachments. Still, here you were, head over heels for him.

The gala went on smoothly and you were currently standing near the bar, wishing that a certain Jedi would dance with you. It was a long shot but it would truly make you night if he did. So, you made it your goal to get Obi-Wan to dance with you at least once that night. Suddenly, he was next to you.

“Everything going alright, Senator?” He asked.

“Mostly,” you said before looking at him with a smirk, “though it could be better.”

“How so?” He replied. He glanced at you then around the room, looking for threats. 

“I was thinking,” you said while touching his arm that was resting on the bar, “that maybe you could dance with me?”

“Oh,” he said, now looking at you, “I don’t know-”

“Just one dance, for me?” You asked, pleading with your eyes as best you could. 

He let out a sigh, “Alright, one dance.”

“Excellent!” You beamed. 

You took his hand in yours and led him to the dance floor. He set a hand on your waist and you set your hand on his shoulder before you two started to dance to the music. He pulled you close as you two danced. You smiled and rested your head on his chest which caused him to blush. He did have feelings for you but he would never admit to it, due the code. When he heard you needed a Jedi escort, he practically jumped at the opportunity to be at your side. He loved you so much and he would do anything to be near you. 

The song ended and you two decided to step outside. You two walked around the garden for a bit and talked. As you walked and talked, your hands would brush against the other’s subconsciously. It was nice, being around him and just him. Then, a chill ran down your spine causing you to shiver. 

“Here,” Obi-Wan said, taking off his cloak and draping it on your shoulders. 

“Thank you,” you said, blushing. You could smell his scent on the cloak and it smelled so nice. You held it close to you as it kept you warm.

The rest of the night went by smoothly and Obi-Wan managed to get you home safely. You both said your goodbyes and then he left your apartment. 

The next day came and you still had his cloak. You smiled at the memory but it quickly faded when you realised that he would need it back. So, you got dressed and headed to the Jedi temple. The temple was a bit of ways away from you but you didn’t mind. You were gonna get to see Obi-Wan and that made your heart soar. 

You arrived at the Jedi Temple and found someone to ask where Obi-Wan was. Luckily, Obi-Wan found you and he called you over. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked with a smile creeping on his lips.

“I came to give this back to you,” you said, handing him the cloak. 

“You came all the way to give it back to me?” He smiled fully now.

“Of course,” you smiled back. Not wanting to leave you quickly decided to ask him out, “you want to grab a bite to eat?”

“I would love that,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat about it?  
> tumblr: @ obi-wankenobae  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626


End file.
